


Children of the Summer

by thetormentita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetormentita/pseuds/thetormentita
Summary: When a mourning lasts too much, people start to lose their patience. Stormlanders, valemen, westerlanders. Westeros is always ready for a good fight.





	1. The Storm Queen

Argella looked at him, defying.

 

“Do not touch me”

 

He looked too old for what she expected. Crispian Celtigar told them that he only worried in that moment about Rhaenys, but after that first sight, she really believed the councelor.

 

“What about the reachmen?” Silence. “And the stormlanders?” More silence. “And Orys?”

 

A sort of minuscule bright appeared in Aegon’s tormented look. He sat down on his throne, without looking at her, that was driving her mad.

 

“Those men were brave and the Crown recognises their actions for the Kingdom’s peace. And I seem to recall that Orys is better now.” He almost raised an eyebrow.

 

Her hands formed two tight fists.

 

“I seem to recall that you know his decision.”

 

After his return from Dorne, both decided that the great commander should stay in the Stormlands and leave the influence of the Targaryens after Aegon’s reaction to the loss of Orys’ hand. Argella knew it had been difficult for her husband, but also knew that he belonged with her, in Storm’s End, taking care of their people.

 

“Oh, yes” he looked through the nearest window “It’s kind of dissapointing. After what we gave him he has decided to leave our side”

 

She raged. Gave three paces approaching the king before being forced to stop because Andrew Estermont and Edric Storm seemed to want to avoid a fight. All she could see was Aegon covered in blood because of the dagger she was carrying on her right hand.

 

“It won’t help us. Not now.” Mumbled Drey. Her sweet Drey. It was still a mystery how despite all that time and all those battles he preffered to stay by her side even after her wedding.

 

Ours is the Fury, those were Durrandon words, and Argella was that fury herself in that moment. Despite that, she took a deep breath and after looking at the men named by Visenya, it did not surprised her the fact that all those men came from lands greatly favoured by the Targaryens.

 

“You are selfish. Selfish, arrogant and megalomaniac. You are no god, Aegon Targaryen, and people won’t believe in you forever.”

 

They left the room. No bow, no curtsy. Aegon Targaryen was no lord to the people he didn’t care about.

 

As soon as they left the city the Targaryens were building to be the capital of their kingdom, in the first inn Argella hugged the young Davos, who was really insistent in going with them.

 

“I’m sorry you saw me in that way, my boy” she kissed his hair and hugged him tightly “I am worried about our future after the war and I really didn’t like what he said about your father.”

 

“Yeah, he is one of the best warriors I have ever seen, and if that lizard has no guts to take a sword and fight that’s no problem to us” all the group looked at Drey after those words. The risk of being accused of treason in public wastoo high in that moment, and the huge bastard hit the Estermont on his head after that, making the boy smile a little.

 

“He’s right ser Edric” their eyes were now on young Davos, who didn’t stop eating his piece of chicken like he hadn’t eaten before. “I have seen papa training in the yard with the other men, even you and ser Drey, and he is really huge; that other man whenever he has come home he has not touched even a knife. I think he cannot fight”. 

 

The men laughed. Argella knew, deep in her heart, that despite Davos’ looks -except his eyes, light blue like hers- he was a true Durrandon. That thought made her smile, proud.


	2. The Black Raven

“A raven from Storm’s End. The kids have driven them insane” she left the piece of paper on the table and looked at the lord of Raventree Hall in the eye, watching how he took the message and read it, with that neutral look on his face that angered her.

 

“She has always been like this, dearest sister.” He folded the message again and left it on the table, Shiera Blackwood crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at him without blinking “Blackwood blood runs through her veins. We have always been fond of the relationship we had with the Storm Kings, do you remember, Shiera?” the lady nodded, it was true and made them proud “Have you forgotten how you and I used to make future plans using Storm’s End and we didn’t even dared to tell father about it? Even if it’s hard and the odds may not be in our favour, we can assure the future of our house and our own future.”

 

“Missy to Storm’s End? Really?” Shiera raised an eyebrow. She remembered the pain in her heart when Brynden left to be a squire to the Storm King, she wondered if he would feel the same when the precious little girl that was his daughter would do the same to not return.

 

“I think they have at least two lads. If they want to take the city and seize Aegon, they will need support from the Riverlands and half of it is ours, despite what the Brackens say. If we get them to agree to the betrothal of Missy to one of their sons, they will support us to get the Riverlands to our family and then take the capital.”

 

Brynden’s mind was always quick, making plans, controlling possibilities, she must recognize that. The fact of her dearest niece ruling the stormlanders was almost orgasmic to Shiera, and closed her eyes for a second.

 

“We need more allies.”

 

“Tully has two maiden daughters and his wife is dead. We must get powerful men to our cause.”

 

Shiera licked her lower lip, observing the old map their deceased father left them, showing the old kingdoms of Westeros. Approached it, looking at the west. She did not like the idea of having somebody of the Reach related to them.

 

“Alyn Marbrand’s heir is single.”

 

“So is his daughter.”

 

Both siblings looked at each other. Raventree Hall was an appetizing seat, and the possibility of even touching the King of the Trident’s throne was a huge prize for both. Shiera bit her lower lip.


	3. The Warlord

“Your father would cut my throat if he knew that we are here.”

 

“My father is a coward and we both know it, lord Corbray. How is that new wife of yours?”

 

Elbert smirked and took a sip from his drink. Jeyne had arrived to Heart’s Home after Rhaenys Targaryen’s arrangement of weddings, when the blonde had the wonderful idea of taking stormlander and northern maidens and marrying them to men across the country with the supposed mean of creating closer bonds between the former kingdoms. Lies. Both men knew well that the Valyrian woman made it to weaken the North and the Stormlands.

 

“The poor lass has given me a healthy son, and she has done more than I expected. Almost every day receives crows from her family and seems to be happy with life at home. At least she mustn’t carry on her shoulders the weight your sister does, my friend.”

 

Those last words changed Theon Stark’s gesture. Jeyne Stark had suffered the decision of Rhaenys Targaryen, and had to marry Ronnel Arryn, lord of the Vale and former King of the Vale against her wishes and her brother’s wishes. The former prince’s hands formed strong fists with the mere thought.

 

“Jeyne would be better dead, or as a damned silent sister. She belongs to the North and we both know that.”

 

“Aye, a Stark in the Vale seems too strange to believe, as happens with Marya.”

 

“But Marya is stronger, Elbert! For what you tell me, she can handle with storms, winds and battles and still receive you at home with a smile! Jeyne was not well when she left Winterfell, you know. She has had a miscarriage and I fear for her. The old queen mother, I do not trust her; and the younger bird , I would not tell you what I think about him. Jon and I want to take her home, but we need help.”

 

The wait was worth, his young wife was right and he owed her ten silver pieces. Finished his drink and leaned over the wooden table, almost as if he was trying to hide both better.

 

“You and I know that the strength of the Vale of Arryn lays on its knights’ shoulders, lord Elbert, and the north of the Vale is the strongest part of it. If you manage to help us with my sister, we can get you more than just gold.”

 

“I don’t think your father would support us.”

 

“But my uncle does. And lord Torrhen is old enough to die of a simple illness. We must play our cards well.”

 

Theon Stark was desperate enough to seek help in warriors. Something in the depth of his chest broke with that thought. He remembered when he was young, when he and Gawen used to play with their sister, Alyssa, a skinny girl who spent more of her time ill than healthy. He really missed that redheaded sister of his.


	4. The Lord of the Sun

The sight of that man was kind of disturbing. He raised from the throne once belonged to his mother and approached him.

 

“Thank you for answering to my call. Dorne has to be extremely cautious these times, lord Wyl, and precisely you had not been the most — discrete of us all.”

 

The huge man’s eyes were looking at him, with no blinking, almost surprised about those words of his prince.

 

“I did what it had to be done.”

 

“Liar” that almost was like a spit, each word was flavoured by the prince of Dorne. He was right, and he had the power to order his death if he wanted to, if Wyl was still alive was just because of the possible troubles his death could cause to house Martell.

 

The guards looked at their sovereign with a sort of perplexity in their eyes. Nymor knew very well that the Wyl of Wyl had been the main responsible with that man who dared to call himself the Vulture King of the victory against the Targaryen troops in the north, but he also knew that the Wyls had harmed Dorne’s reputation to the eyes of the rest of Westeros with raids and indiscriminate murders of reachmen and stormlanders without no reason.

 

“You did not had to cause such a havoc in that Cafferen-Oakheart wedding, for example” nobody dared to speak a word “You were violent, sloppy and sadistic without a reason. One thing is to defend the interests of your lands and other thing completely different is what you did there.”

 

“We stopped the Targaryen soldiers, prince Nymor, and they don’t have the guts to come for more. Between Blackmonts and Wyls, Westeros and the Targaryens will learn to respect Dorne.”

 

Nymor Martell raised his hand, ordering his vassal to stop with his reply. Almost laughed with that. If the Seven would have been merciful enough, a stormlander would have been sat next to him in that moment, would have given him children to succeed him in case his dear Deria died and would also have taken care of him in a near future; those were things he wouldn’t dare to tell anybody. A silent smile almost appeared on his tired face.

 

“Nevermind. I have received a crow from the Stormlands, Wyl. If I were you, I would stay at home, with your slaves, whores or however you calm them for the next two moons, or at least until you receive a message from me.”

 

“And what brings those fools here if I may ask, my prince? They should stay away from here. They should die in the desert.”

 

“If they should die in Dorne will be MY decision. If they are harm in some way, Wyl, I will be the one to tear you and all your house and your supporters apart, understood?”

 

With a turn on his heels, the dornishman left the room, with decision and his fists clenched. It was true that Meria Martell earned the respect of all Dorne without hesitation, and even was feared despite being oldest than almost every dornish alive before her death, but it was thanks to him that Dorne survived the first attempt of the Targaryens to conquer it, and would happen the same until the end of his days, but it wasn’t enough and he knew that very well. Dorne would not resist another war if only had the chance to trade with the free cities. That raven from Storm’s End had enlighten his hopes for a safe economic future of Dorne and he was ready to do everything to fight for the wellfare of his people.


	5. The Daring Boy

He leaned against the stone wall, watching the moon shining on the calm sea. His mind flew to Greenstone, and that surprised him. He thought about the difference between the shore there in Casterly Rock, about his sweet girl waiting for him to return home with lots of stories to tell her. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before sipping from his cup.

 

The slight wind made the Lannister flags move and the light from the torches was dancing like if the music from the feast before continued. A soft smile appeared in his face as he leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and started humming the last song played in the dinner. He did not even realized the silent steps next to him until it was too late.

 

“Enjoying the night breeze, lord Estermont?”

 

That voice startled him. Making him with a jump put some space between him and the voice and his right hand went to his sword, ready to draw it — but there was no reason to do that.

 

“Seven hells, my lady!” he was trying to get some air after that “Holy shit! I mean— sorry, my lady. You shouldn’t do that, seriously.”

 

He was embarrased, really embarrased, and the laugh from the lady of the castle wasn’t helpful.

 

“I startled you, that is kind of funny... Do not tell me that you cannot sleep tonight.”

 

“More than less, lady Elia. And, by the way, I’m no lord, that’s my father business. I’m a knight thanks to the late king Argilac.” He shrugged his shoulders “What about my lady? Too cold for the rest?”

 

“I need to sleep less than I used to. And I beg your pardon, I thought that you were the head of your house” Andrew raised an eyebrow “You know what I mean; after the battles I am quite sure that the Stormlands has lost some great mature warriors.”

 

«Or at least parts of them.» He dared not to talk to her in that way.

 

“You know, my lady, wars are the worst for a kingdom, and if that kingdom was where I was born, that is even worse. We had our quarrels with Valemen and Dornishmen, but our elders used to survive them and die of sickness or something... But when the Targaryens came, lots of skilled brave warriors died with king Argilac, and the cowards died as a wedding gift for Argella.”

 

The blonde woman nodded, looking at him as he spoke, like she was learning from him. He didn’t noticed that they were alone.

 

“And against Dorne you met the vultures, am I wrong? How was it, ser Andrew?”

 

Ser Andrew. That had a strange ring to his ears. He had always been Drey, Andrew, Estermont, the Blackhaired knight. Whatever except ser Andrew. He observed her, with a slightly touch of amusement on his dark eyes. With that light she looked almost divine.

 

“I was ordered by lord Baratheon to stay at Storm’s End.” He almost told her about Argella’s pregnancy when Orys left, but suddenly something decent shut his mouth “How was it, the Field of Fire? You should have been brave to take care of your own castle and Casterly Rock plus the kids.”

 

“Do you know how does it feel to be told that you had married a coward? I know that he kneeled to protect his people, but it is a shame to know that among the great commanders of the Lannister and Gardener armies he was the only one to survive and the one to surrender despite there were people willing to fight against the dragons.”

 

“He’s no coward, my lady. Well, no THAT coward.” her look seemed kind of confused, he bit his lower lip “In the Last Storm, I was there fighting side by side with Argilac Durrandon. He knighted me and Edric Storm when we were mere boys, and that day we didn’t doubted when he went outside to fight in the storm. You know well that lord Baratheon slayed the king in single battle, and I can prove that. When I heard those words, when I heard Orys Baratheon screaming “Argilac Durrandon has died! The Storm King has fallen!” I couldn’t be quiet and answer with “Long live our new Storm Queen! Fight for Queen Argella!” and charged against him. I only had her in mind, you know? I tried to beat a man almost twice as strong as I am because I was blind with rage, and even with an arrow on my shoulder I kept fighting.”

 

“If you would not have kneeled to lord Baratheon you would not be here.”

 

“Kinda” this time, Elia Reyne raised an eyebrow “I was in the dungeons, with Edric, waiting to be executed. Orys took the remaining warriors loyal to the Durrandon house and locked them in the dungeons instead of starting with executions. He told us about the end of the campaign in the Stormlands, about the crows sent to every single house in the kingdom asking to kneel before him, not Aegon Targaryen, but him. He gave everyone of us the option of kneeling, be free and continue our lives with our families or dying in the most merciful way possible, he granted us that.” he took a deep breath and finished his cup “I pledge alliance to him because of my loved ones. There was my house, my family, my friends. At least I knew that I wouldn’t be alone.”

 

“You do not know my husband, but it is very touching to hear that story, my lord. Maybe you are right about him, who knows.” Drey nodded at her, silent, gentle with her “Does anybody wait for you in your island?”

 

He laughed. She looked at him, curious.

 

“My father and my uncle, my brother, my little lassie” those green eyes dared to ask, again. “I named her Cassana, like my mother. It is a long story, my lady, and I am sure that your husband will miss you.”

 

She approached the Stormlander, even more if it was possible. A blonde eyebrow raised as the eyes still were looking at him.

 

“Will he?”


	6. The Fearsome Warrior

When the young boy knocked the door, he was looking to the yard through the open window, watching how the young boys trained with the maester of arms. He liked that sight, how the kids were not shy to take a bow or even a small tournament sword to practice and play like it was a simple game to them.

 

“The queen is here, lord Baratheon. He awaits for you in the throne room” he almost kissed the floor with the bow. Orys noticed how Ellyn Caron almost burst into laughter with that vision and made him smile before noticing that it was really the queen who was coming. 

 

“Thank you, Ned. You can leave, we will meet her now.”

 

“Should I go with you? I guess she’ll want to talk about Rhaenys and private things. I am going to check Aly and the girls...”

 

“Ellyn, come with me. You stormlanders are as much a family to me than Visenya is” their gazes crossed, they were too accostumed to each other after Dorne “Now come with me.”

 

The old maester approached them near the main stairs, with a piece of paper between his fingers.

 

“Lord Orys, a crow has arrived from Raventree Hall” he took the message and read it, stopping and almost making Ellyn hit him “The queen is in the throne room, I do not know if —“

 

Orys couldn’t help but smile.

 

“That’s my girl” he gave the message to lady Caron to read “Sorry, maester Olwyn, I didn’t let you finish. Ned told us, we were going to meet her now.”

 

The woman laughed and read it to the maester too.

 

“Almost kill the lizard, Edric and Drey prefer to wait. Brynden will come to see us, Shiera sends her regards. The lions await.” 

 

Orys bit his lower lip. Those were great news, and that showed him how Aegon had become and the way Argella reacted to politics when she had the chance to act.

 

“My lady has always been tenacious and has learned from her father’s generation of stormlanders. It is true that Argilac’s grandfather lost important lands in the Riverlands, but it did not stop the next generation, and will not stop this one to take the Stormlands and place them where they must be” Orys almost feel kind of guilty to make the old maester to look upper than his neck allowed him during so much time “And I am the man who has educated her, and the young lords and ladies who negociate and fight for their ancestors’ homes. You have chosen a good side to fight in, my lord Baratheon.”

 

The maester looked happier than ever, at least to Orys’ eyes, and he found that peacefully pleasant.

 

As long as they arrived to the throne room, a disturbed Visenya approached them, visibly concerned.

 

“That lunatic threatened Aegon! She dared to defy him!”

 

Lady Caron’s right hand went straight to her sword, and Orys raised that golden hand of his to stop her. It worked.

 

“You are talking about the lady of this lands, you should be more respectful”

 

The man looked at the stormlander and tilted his head a bit, finding those words slightly unnecessary.

 

“I’m glad to see you too, Visenya. That would have been a nice start” he felt like a sort of cat fight was about to happen sooner or later “Lady Caron is right, it’s quite offensive to call my wife a lunatic, despite whatever had happened; I think that we should hear both versions before, don’t you?”

 

He knew Argella, he learned everything about those lands and those people from her and he cherished her as much as it was possible. He knew that she would only try to harm a man like Aegon with a really good reason, but despite it, something deep in his heart revolved.


End file.
